The present invention relates to a slurry for use in rechargeable metal-air batteries generally, and more particularly, to rechargeable electric batteries useful in electric vehicles and energy storage systems.
Various proposals have been made in the past for electric powered vehicles. To date, for a number of reasons, electric vehicle systems have yet to become commercially viable generally, for urban and highway applications.
There have been proposals to employ zinc/air batteries for urban vehicle propulsion. An example is the following publication: Improved slurry zinc/air systems as batteries for urban vehicle propulsion, by P. C. Foller, Journal of Applied Electrochemistry 16 (19860, 527-543.
Metal/air battery structures are described in the following publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,963, entitled Zinc Electrode and Rechargeable Zinc-Air Battery; 4,147,839, entitled Electrochemical Cell with Stirred Slurry; 4,908,281, entitled Metal/air Battery with Recirculating Electrolyte; 3,847,671, entitled Hydraulically-Refuelable Metal-Gas Depolarized Battery System; 4,925,744, entitled Primary Aluminum-Air Battery; 3,716,413, entitled Rechargeable Electrochemical Power Supply; 4,925,744, entitled Primary Aluminum-Air Battery. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,698, entitled Metal Fuel Battery with Fuel Suspended in Electrolyte, there is described inter alia a method for circulating an electrolyte/metal fuel powder mixture through the batteries; U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,733, entitled Electrochemical Generator Comprising an Electrode in the Form of a Suspension, relates to a similar subject using a circulated suspension of inert cores coated with an electrochemically active material.
Electrical energy storage systems are described in the following publications: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,251 entitled Energy Storage and Supply Recirculating Electrolyte; Energy on Call by John A. Casazza et al, IEEE Spectrum June, 1976, pp 44-47; 4,275,310, entitled Peak Power Generation; 4,124,805, entitled Pollution-Free Power Generating and Peak Power Load Shaving System; 4,797,566, entitled Energy Storing Apparatus.
The disclosures of the foregoing publications (including patents) are explicitly incorporated herein by reference.